


Season 5

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 2





	Season 5

Dear Sammy,

I’m sorry.

-Dean, writing a letter you’ll never read


End file.
